<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up by Maever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564213">Waking up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maever/pseuds/Maever'>Maever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maever/pseuds/Maever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem waking up after the injury she faces at the end of episode 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first ever time posting fanfic - i've been writing 'em for ages but i've always been too shy to post. Hopefully this isn't too awful!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clem? Oh Clem!”</p><p>My eyes flutter open. I'm in my room, laying on my bed. Its dark out. Ruby’s figure clouds my vision as she frantically unties my hands from the banister, just like I did when I first woke up here all those weeks ago. Except this time it's a rope binding me to the bed, not a flimsy strip of duct tape. Guess they learned their lesson. I stare blindly up at Ruby, not totally sure what to say. What do you say after waking up from a coma you probably should have died from?</p><p>“Uhh, yeah-”</p><p>“Clem oh my god! I- this is amazing!” She all but squeals, a big smile on her face.</p><p>With how she's acting, you'd guess I came back from the dead right in front of her- maybe I did. I still don't really know what happened, only bits and pieces. I got bit, and AJ cut my leg off. I'm clueless as to how he got me here but somehow it doesn't surprise me that he did, that kids got a fire lit in him.</p><p>I turn my attention back to Ruby as she unties the last bit of string binding me to the bed. I take my newly freed hand in my other and examine it, a thin pink line wraps around my wrist where the rope was previously. I drag my fingers over it; it stings slightly.</p><p>“Wow, are you alright? I mean, anythin’ hurt?” Ruby looks at me with wide eyes, a smile still very present. </p><p>“m’ fine. A little sore.” my voice is weak and hoarse but I guess that's to be expected, “how- how long was I out for? Days? Weeks?” </p><p>I can't really feel any pain in my leg like I'd expect, it's more of an empty feeling. Like I've been laying down for too long and my legs have gotten restless. I'm guessing this means I've been out for a while, the bad pain must have had time to die down while I was asleep. Then again, ruby’s a miracle worker and i've always been praised for my pain tolerance. </p><p>“4 days an’ a night.”</p><p>Sounds about right.</p><p>She pulls the blanket off me, carelessly tossing it to the floor. Finally I get my first real look at my own injury. I'd been kind of worried it'd be bad, a bloody, gorey mess, all torn to shreds. I've always thought that once you look at an injury, it becomes ten times more painful; Kind of like how if you think enough about spiders you can convince yourself there's one crawling up your back. But when I look, nothing changes. A clean white bandage is tightly bound around where my leg cuts off. There's no blood, no gore, and nothings torn up. Well at least not that I can tell, who knows what it looks like under that bandage. </p><p>With one arm Ruby lifts up my injured leg, moving in to examine it closer. Once she's satisfied, she uses her other hand to apply pressure to the leg.</p><p>“Holler if it hurts.”</p><p>She moves her fingers all the way around my leg, jabbing various spots. It stings slightly, the way touching a bruise does. Saying that, it doesn't really “hurt”, so i decide not to mention it. Lets hope “stings to the touch” isn't a symptom of early onset sepsis. </p><p>“Nothin’? Hones’?” Ruby sounds so amazed. Amazed at herself, at her work, at me. I slip a smile and shake my head</p><p>“Wow. thas’ incredible Clem!”<br/>
She looks me over in quiet for a second, smiling still.</p><p>“Shoot, you probably want your boy huh? You think you're good on your own for a bit while I run and grab ‘im?”</p><p>AJ’s been at the back of my mind ever since I woke up, it's impossible for me not to worry about that kid. Ever since the Mccarroll Ranch situation i've done my best to be by his side at all times, there to protect him the second something goes awry. While I have full trust in the Ericson kids, it scares me to think how he's fared without me. </p><p>“Mhmm.” I nod, “I'll be good.”</p><p>“Right, jus’ don't strain yourself. Stay put.” she walks out the door and into the hallway, about to close it behind her.</p><p>“Hey Ruby?” I say,</p><p>“Yeah hon?” she turns back to face me, hand still on the door knob</p><p>“Thank you. I probably would be dead if it wasn't for you.”</p><p>“Awh no need to thank me Clem, this is what im here for.” she shuts the door with a smile. </p><p>And finally I have a moment to myself. Not that Ruby isn't amazing company, it's just nice to be able to gather my thoughts alone. For once. </p><p>I've been so focused on my survival that I haven't thought much about what my future will look like. I can't walk. I mean, maybe eventually we can sort something out, crutches, or maybe even a prosthetic. But for right now, it looks like I'm going to be spending a whole lot of time in bed. Which I hate, of course. I've always had this urge to help out, to do the most I can at any given moment. My body craves productivity. </p><p>And being stuck in bed all day definitely is not productive.</p><p>Even when, if, I ever do get back on my feet- foot, it won't be the same. There's no way i'll ever be as quick and nimble as I was before the bite, no way I can run on crutches. If someone were to ever attack the school, I'd have no way to protect myself, let alone AJ or the rest of the kids here. That thought scares me. I truly can't protect them anymore. </p><p>I pull myself out of my thoughts for a moment and look around my room, it's been slightly re-decorated since i've been out. The nightstand to my left is covered in medical supplies, ranging from bandages to needles. I notice a half empty bottle of vodka too, which I hope is being used for an antiseptic and not as a coping mechanism. </p><p>The gramophone from the party now sits at the foot of my bed, no doubt Louis’s doing. I wonder how he got that thing up here. And I wonder how violet let him.</p><p>Coloring books and pencils scatter the floor and there's a few new AJ drawings taped to the wall. I smile at the thought of him in here, coloring just like I used to when I was his age. I make a mental note to have him show me all his new drawings, he always gets so giddy when I compliment him on them.</p><p>Besides the art supplies on the ground and medical tools on the nightstand, the room is surprisingly clean; even AJ’s bed is made. I make another mental note to thank whoevers responsible for that.</p><p>It makes me stupidly happy to see firsthand how much I'm cared for here, all the work that they put in to make sure I was comfortable when I woke up. From cleaning my room, to saving my life; these kids genuinely care about me and AJ’s wellbeing. And after so many years on the road, not being able to trust anyone, it feels fucking fantastic knowing that someone has our backs.</p><p>Maybe it won't be so bad afterall.</p><p>I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of little feet sprinting down the hall. The door bursts open and AJ runs out and over to me, arms up and ready for a hug.<br/>
“Clem!” He squeals<br/>
When he reaches me, I wrap my arms around his neck - squeezing tight.<br/>
“Goofball! I- God-” My eyes prick with tears but I blink them away quick<br/>
“Are you sad? About your leg?” he pauses for a second, softening his voice to a whisper, “did I do bad again?”<br/>
“N-”<br/>
“‘Cos im real sorr-”<br/>
“No, kiddo. No I'm not sad or mad or whatever you think I am. You did such, such a good job.” I pull away from him, looking into his, now tearful, eyes, “I’m so proud of you”<br/>
AJ’s face lights up with a smile, all previous sadness now completely wiped.<br/>
“Really? Really? I did good?” I nod, “I did good!”</p><p>“I toldya sweet, no way she’d be mad!” Ruby says from the doorway<br/>
I nod up to her, just now noticing her presence. She has a fondness to her as she eyes me and AJ, still smiling. Standing just behind her is Aasim, his arms are crossed as he stares intently at the ground. My guess is that Ruby just woke him up out of bed. That or he's been on watch all night. Either or, he's not the happiest camper right now.</p><p>Ruby turns to Aasim, “Sim, ask her if she needs anythin’”<br/>
“You need anything Clem?” Aasim mumbles through gritted teeth, his eyes still on the floor.<br/>
“No not rea-”<br/>
“Good! Then I can go.” He looks to Ruby with a sarcastic smile, turning to run out the door.<br/>
Ruby slaps her hand on his wrist stopping him from leaving and pulling him back into the room.<br/>
“No, no, i'll come up with somethin’ for ya” She laughs and smiles as Aasim rolls his eyes at her.</p><p>I wonder if there was any truth to what Louis was saying during the card game a few nights back, that Aasim and Ruby “like-like” each other - for lack of a better word. I can totally see it, especially with how they’re acting now. All giddy. I hope I'm right; they deserve to be happy. </p><p>“Ha! I got it!” Ruby says, “Why don't you go an’ grab Lou? i'm sure he'd be over the moon to see her.”<br/>
Aasim scoffs, “I am not waking him up, Rube. He can wait until the morning.”<br/>
“Nope! Off you go!” She pushes him out the door, slamming it shut once he's gone.<br/>
She smiles at me.</p><p>“Clem?” AJ asks - I turn my attention back to him.<br/>
“Yeah kiddo?<br/>
“Does your leg hurt bad?” He asks,<br/>
“Not real bad. Don't worry goofball.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
He quiets for a moment, looking at his shoes rather than looking at me.<br/>
“Clem?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Can I get  into the bed with you?”<br/>
I look up at Ruby, silently asking for her permission. She sighs dramatically and squints her eyes at me.<br/>
“Normally i’d never allow it,” she says, “But as long as you’re real careful an-”<br/>
AJ shoots up and crawls up onto the bed, cutting Ruby off mid sentence. Me and her laugh as he snuggles into my side, being extra careful to avoid my bad leg. </p><p>I wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer to me. I give his forehead a quick kiss. This is my favorite version of AJ. Not the tough, murdering AJ, but the AJ who just wants to cuddle and be loved. I don't get to see this AJ very much anymore, so I make sure to soak it in while I can. He snuggles deeper into my side, clutching at my shirt.

</p><p>We stay like that for a while, living in comfortable silence. I breathe for a moment. It probably won't last, but for right now, I'm genuinely happy. It's a feeling I haven't felt in awhile, last I can remember was with Kenny. But I'm feeling it now; everything is good. I have AJ, I have friends, I have a place to call home. What more could I ask for?

</p><p>The door creaks open, dragging me away from my thoughts. </p><p>Louis looks sleepy, yet is somehow still bright eyed. He smiles drunkenly as he enters the room.     </p><p>“She lives!” he says gleefully, “Obviously. Y’know, I’m starting to think you're invincible” </p><p>“Hey, you.” </p><p>“Hey, you.”</p><p>Louis walks over to my side of the bed and pulls me up into a hug. He holds tight, and for slightly longer than he probably should have. Once I’m free he looks me in the eyes and whispers an ‘are you okay?’, like it's a question just meant for us. And for a moment I forget it isn't. Hell, for a moment I forget I’m even missing a leg.</p><p>I nod and smile shyly</p><p>AJ’s wriggled out from my side, now sitting next to me with one leg on, and one leg off the bed; slowly trying to distance himself from us.</p><p>“Well, what's the verdict doc?” Louis says towards Ruby</p><p>“Well, ‘is too early to tell really, but so far id say her chances are pretty good.” </p><p>Louis turns to AJ, “see, what’d I say?”</p><p>“That she wouldn’t die”</p><p>“And what happened?”</p><p>“She didn’t-”</p><p>“I didn’t die!” I interrupt. They laugh.<br/>
“That's the spirit!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>